Love Has No Limit
by DrHarley
Summary: Gerard was happy when he met Frank. He opened up Gerard's private world and made him explore feelings he knew he had never felt for anyone. But is Frank a bad influence on Gerard? What happens when things turn ugly? A Frerard rated M for violence, some sexual scenes and self harm.
1. Gerard's Interrogation

_Ok I know the first chapter is a bit short but I am planning on making the other chapters much longer as the story goes on. if you want to make any suggestions for this chapter or future ones leave a comment._

Gerard sat in the police station silently, his eyes gazing upon an empty candy wrapper on the floor. He wanted to distract himself from the pain and hurt but mostly from what his emotions were suffering. A tall, built up policeman walked across to him and picked him up by his arm and walked him into the interrogation room. Gerard's hands tightened in his cuffs and he began to silently cry to himself. He had only gotten to the door of the interrogation room before his knees gave in and he fell to the floor. The officer turned to him and slowly helped him up onto his feet.

"Please Mr Way we are doing what is best for you and others, try to understand that." He had a gentle tone to his voice, almost soothing, like he really cared about him and he wasn't just some everyday criminal.

"Please Mr Way, don't think of this as an interrogation. Think of it as a casual chat between friends." Detective Starling loosened Gerard's cuffs and gave him a 'reassuring' pat on the shoulder but Gerard found no reassurance, he knew they would squeeze him for information and that he had no choice in what he told him.  
"Ok, Mr Way..."  
"Gerard... My name is _Gerard_!" He shouted his name, he wanted the detective to know he wasn't going to be pushed around, but this didn't work. The detective's expression had not changed, he was neither intimidated or threatened by Gerard, he saw him for what he really was. A lost boy.  
"Gerard Way... First I want to clarify some details with you, if that's ok?" Gerard didn't respond, he simply stared at the cold, grey flor beneath him.  
"So, you were born April 9th, 1977? Is this correct?"  
"Yes." His reply was as cold as the floor he couldn't take his eyes off. He didn't want to be here, he wasn't a criminal, he was a soul who needed saving.  
"You were born in Summit, New Jersey and your parents are Donna Lee and Donald Way?"  
Gerard quickly looked up and his eyes widened with fear. "You haven't called them have you? Do they know I'm here?" Tears swelled up in his eyes and he lowered his head so his bright red fringe covered his face, hiding his pain.  
"No I haven't. You're 18 now, you are responsible for yourself, however a few days earlier and I may have had to call them here." He pointed to his watch, April 11th 1995.  
"Please, just ask me what you need to know and let me go, I can't stand it here, I want to be alone." The detective leaned back in his chair and clasped his hands together on his lap.  
"Ok Mr Way, how did you meet Frank Iero?"


	2. First Day of School

The name startled Gerard, he was doing everything in his power to not think about Frank but he knew it was no use. Frank was his everything and he didn't want to be the one who took that away.  
"I d-dont remember." He couldn't get the words out clearly, all he could think about was Frank, alone, no place to go and no Gerard to confide in.

"Please Mr Way, Mr Iero could be hurt or in danger. I assure you that our best interests are taking care of him, we in no way think he is a criminal."  
Gerard lunched across the table at him but was stopped when the policewoman who was stood behind grabbed his arms and forced them behind his head. She unlocked the cuffs and repositioned his hands around the back of the chair so he could not move.  
"Mr Way I'm afraid you don't know the seriousness off this case. There are dangerous people out there who are after him... Who could kill him." Those last few words rang in Gerard's head again and again._ Kill him_.  
"So I am going to ask again, Mr Way, how did you meet Frank Iero?"

Gerard heard the ringing drive through his skull, it was the sign of the end of the holidays. His alarm clock was disturbingly loud, but at least he knew he couldn't be late or sleep in. He looked at his alarm clock, March 11th 1995. It was the first day back at school after a long two week holiday. He had spent the majority of the holidays doing his homework and blasting misfits throughout his house. His Mum knocked furiously against his door.  
"I hope you are up Gerard because I can't give you a lift to school today, you'll have to walk."  
"Fuck." Gerard knew what this meant, walking past the school bullies' house. Anthony. He was a muscly, tall football player whose love of sport and picking on the weaker made him the most popular boy in school and of course, Gerard was one if his favourite victims.  
"Have a good day sweetie. I love you!" Gerard sighed as he heard her leave the house and drive off to work, probably for one of her meetings. He walked over to his dresser and styled his hair, it was a messy style but that was how he liked it. He was just getting used to his hair, he had recently dyed it bright red and he couldn't have been happier with his decision to choose it over green. He picked up his black eyeliner and began to draw the lines on his eyes, gently smudging them along the way to look exactly how he wanted. He walked over to his wardrobe and picked out a plain black t-shirt and black skinnies. He wore his black converse to complete his outfit, picked up his bag and left the house for school.  
"Ok, just walk past Anthony's house, don't look, just walk, fast." He walked down his garden and onto the pavement. He couldn't get to school without walking past Anthony's house because Anthony lived at the end of the street, making comments at Gerard every chance he could. As he approached his house Gerard lowered his hand, put his hands in his pocket and sped up walking.  
"Morning freak!" Of course. He knew it was too much to think he could get a break. He looked over and saw Anthony stood outside his house with his gang of friends, intimidating everyone who went past.  
"H-hey An-nthony" Gerard hated it when he stuttered, especially to Anthony who took no hesitation in making fun of him.  
"H-h-h-he-y-y" Anthony began making fun of him along with his friends who laughed at everything he said, making Gerard feel even worse. He carried on walking to school not letting it affect him although he knew that tonight he would sit there thinking about it and probably cry to himself. He carried on walking, trying not to dwell on it.  
"Morning sunshine!" It was Amy, his closest friend in his school. He hadn't realised how quickly he had been walking because he was at school in 10 minutes being greeted by Amy.  
"Morning." She looked at him with her shiny, golden eyes that could make anyone melt.  
"Gee, what's wrong?" Only she called him Gee, it was his nickname that she had given to him after a month of their friendship. She placed a soft, cold hand on his cheek and lifted his head so that his eyes met with hers.  
"Anthony again?" He nodded and looked at the floor.  
"I know I shouldn't let it get to me, I just, wish there was some way out. It may only be a small thing but it affects me in a big way Amy."  
"I know pumpkin, I'm always here for you" Just then Amy's boyfriend Scott came up behind her and kissed her cheek. Gerard liked Amy's boyfriend, he was kind to him despite being on the football team. Hanging out with 'freaks' for two years had gotten him hated by the whole team and he was as unpopular as Gerard and Amy.  
"Hey Gerard, wanna go to English now? Get good seats?" Scott smiled at him so all his pearl white teeth were visible to Gerard, it was a smile that no person could resist.  
"Sure"


	3. Our First Meeting

Gerard walked into his English class. His teacher, Mr Morris, looked up and said 'morning' to him, he was the only teacher Gerard could stand because he was the only one who didn't talk to him like a piece of shit. When Gerard had first self harmed a year ago and his school had become aware, Mr Morris had approached Gerard and told him he was 'always there for him'. Scott and Gerard sat at the back of the classroom, with one spare seat and table to the right of Gerard, as usual.  
"Books out, ready to continue Romeo and Juliet! Yes, yes, so exciting!" What made Gerard laugh was this wasn't sarcasm but his teacher's actual excitement for Romeo and Juliet. Just then there was a loud bang on the classroom door and Mr Morris dropped his glasses in shock. The head-teacher walked in, followed by a small boy with his head lowered facing the floor.  
"New student Mr Morris, transferred today from some other place, I don't know, he has his timetable, someone can show him where everything is". The head-teacher had never had a caring attitude to students but rather a do-it-yourself-I-don't-care attitude which is why so many students liked him, including Anthony.  
"Welcome, welcome! Please come in, sit next to Gerard at the back, the boy with the red hair, yes, that's it! Excellent!". He walked up to his desk and placed a red folder on it and a copy of Romeo and Juliet and walked back to the front of the classroom. Gerard couldn't help being nosy as to who was the new person sitting next to him, Gerard didn't like the unknown. He looked over and saw a boy, a good looking boy. His hair was styled messy like Gerard's but looked so much better. He was wearing black skinnies, a misfit's t-shirt and red converse. When he flicked his hair back Gerard could see smudged black eyeliner around the bottom of his eyes. He liked what he saw. I'll talk to him at the end of class, he will need someone to show him around. Gerard didn't realise this whole time he had been thinking he had been staring at the new boy and now he was staring back, he looked confused, almost a little bit scared. Gerard looked away, he began to blush with embarrassment. All he wanted was the courage to talk to the new boy and possibly gain a new friend.  
"Now get out your copies of Romeo and Juliet and begin analysing page 30! Excuse me?" He was shouting over at the new boy, who hadn't raised his head since he had stared at Gerard.  
"New boy? I'm sorry to call you that but what is your name can I ask?"  
"Frank. Frank Iero" His voice was so manly yet so soft and friendly.  
"Ok, Frank, I'm just gonna pop out and get you a copy of the play, you will have to copy up notes on the first pages from someone else. Take Gerard's notes, he has some good ones" He walked out the classroom with a skip in his step and closed the door loudly behind him. Just then Anthony, sat at the front, turned around to face the new boy.  
"You don't want to copy notes off that freak Frankie boy!" And him and his friends began their usually loud, humiliating laughing. Just then Frank looked over at Gerard, who was looking at the floor wanting to cry.  
"Hey, could I borrow your notes after class? Maybe you could help me understand them? I'm not so good at English" Gerard looked up at him surprised, he thought he'd choose to be cool with Anthony, but he was different to other people.  
"Yeah, sure." Anthony looked over at them and stopped laughing, he hadn't gained another mindless puppet of a friend to control.  
"Looks like we got another freak in the mix". When class had finished Gerard handed Frank his notes. He was humiliated by Anthony so he put his notes on Frank's desk and walked away. Gerard walked out of class without looking back at Frank. Thanks Anthony, thanks for making e look a total idiot. Gerard didn't realise how fast he was walking until someone swerved in front of him and he fell backwards in surprise. He looked up and saw Frank staring down at him, the light behind him outlined his amazing body and made him look almost angelic. He held his hand out to Gerard, helped him up and smiled at him pushing back his hair, his face fully exposed making Gerard sweat, he didn't need light to look Angelic.  
"Hey, erm Gerard. I'm sorry I erm chased you like that..."  
"You were chasing me?"  
"Oh god. Totally forgot, erm stalker vibe I know..." Gerard couldn't believe how nervous Frank was, he was blushing, sweating and clenching his fists all at once.  
"Look Gerard, I suck at english, it's fucking bullshit if you ask me but I have a deal I wont fail all my classes so I would appreciate any extra help you could offer, please." Gerard couldn't say no, English was his passion and he loved talking about it.  
"Ok Frank, I would l-love to help, library after school? At four? I-if that's good for you?"  
"I'll be there, thanks!"


	4. A New Friend?

3:59. Gerard kept looking at the clock thinking he might not show. He sat in the library chair, waiting. 4:01... 4:03... 4:07.  
"Hey Gerard, sorry I'm late I couldn't find this place! Your school is a maze"  
"It's o-ok." Gerard was shy when it came to new people, although his main goal wasn't to get Frank as a friend he didn't want him to hate him either.  
Ok, so English? Well long story short I suck at it and..."  
"I like your hair Frank" he stopped and looked at Gerard, Frank began blushing wildly.  
"Ha, thanks man, I like yours too, the red is so bold it's brilliant." Gerard couldn't help blushing too.  
"So, lets study some english Gerard, teach me how to be pro like you..."

6:00. They had just finished and were packing up in the library. Gerard had helped Frank understand every aspect of Romeo and Juliet, even some he didn't know existed.  
"Wow Gerard, if I'm honest I thought Romeo and Juliet was just a perverse book where a 17 year old gets lucky with a 13 year old!" This made Gerard laugh, he couldn't help but like Frank's charms and jokes. They walked out the library and out into the car park talking about Romeo and Juliet and Frank's views on Romeo being a pervert.  
"Are you turning left out the gate Gerard?"  
"Um y-yeah, why?"  
"I'll walk home with you instead of calling my mum home for a lift" Gerard couldn't believe that someone actually wanted to walk with him. Frank had this way of looking at him and just making his heart melt, Gerard really hoped he'd choose to be friends with him.  
"Look I'll copy up your notes and get them back to you soon okay?"  
"Keep them as long as you need Frank" He smiled at Gerard and gave him a oat on the shoulder. Gerard knew what was coming next... Anthony's house. He didn't want to walk past there, not with Frank thinking he was a wuss who wouldn't defend himself. He kept his head down and sped up the pace.  
"Hey Gerard, why you going so fast, I only got small legs you know!"  
"Hey losers! Enjoy your little date in the library, did you hold hands and kiss?" Gerard knew happiness didn't last long, there was always something to bring him crashing down back to reality.  
"I'm sorry Frank!". Gerard ran away as fast as he could. He had begun to cry and he didn't want Frank to laugh at him. He kept running until he met the wall at the end of the road, he sat behind it crying. His knees were pulled up to his chest and he buried his head in them. He couldn't help but wonder what Frank must think of him. Just as he did he felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Frank staring at him with his glowing eyes.  
"I don't know why you let him speak to you like that Gerard. You deserve better." He took Gerard's hand and pulled him up.  
"I don't know. Maybe it's the fact he's d-double my size or really p-popular or that he's on the football team". Just then Frank did the most unexpected thing, he put both his hands on Gerard's shoulders and hugged him. Gerard could feel his body heat radiating from under his clothes, he was so comforting Gerard didn't want to let go.  
"Look Gerard, I'm really grateful for you helping me to get a good start to school, I wanna make it up to you. So how does coming over for dinner Friday sound? When I say dinner I mean McDonald's take out, but I'll pay." Gerard couldn't believe it, he was being invited to his house. He knew that Frank was genuine and not just someone sucking up to him for grades, he didn't want to lose that.  
"Sure Frank, I'd love to!"


End file.
